


Captain Snuggles

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [34]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Captain Snuggles

Just as promised, Thor returned that night in time for dinner. You lit up when you saw him. “I’d get up and hug you, but our son is hungry.” You chuckled.

“Ah, Of course.” He chuckled and kissed your cheek before rubbing Heimdall’s head.

“How are your parents?” you asked, rubbing Heimdall’s leg softly.

“They are fine.” He nodded. “They send their love.” He sat besides you.

You rested your head on his shoulder, happy he was home. “When do you need to return?” You asked, knowing that he had duties to tend to, and wouldn’t always be with you and your son.

“Three days time.” He nodded. “But just a day’s work like today.” He assured. “Shall I order dinner? How is the Captain?”

Hearing that, you nodded. “That’s not too bad, then.” You smiled up at him. “And I think that they’re cooking dinner tonight.” You shrugged. “I’m not sure. We had a small fight earlier, and then he went back to his room. He was down here when Heimdall woke me from a nap to nurse, but he went off with Bucky and Charlie.”

“A fight?” He rubbed the back of your neck. “The Captain fights with someone besides Barnes?” He teased with a chuckle.

“After Tony left.” You shrugged. “Same thing as always.” You frowned as Thor tensed and were reminded that Steve felt that Thor would have agreed with him. “It’s over with.” You muttered, not wanting to get into another fight.

Thor nodded, his silence lingering as he thought to himself. “Well I will alert the guys I have returned and change out of this.” He pulled at his armor. “I shall be right back.” He kissed your cheek.

“We’ll be here.” You smiled.

He nodded and went upstairs, grinning as he found Steve and Bucky together. “I have returned.” He stated. “Shall we start on dinner?”

“Yeah. Was thinking of doing a cookout type deal.” Steve suggested. “Burgers, steak?”

Thor grinned. “Fantastic. I will be down shortly.” He nodded, choosing not to discuss that he knew about the small fight and went to change instead. He didn’t want to stir anything up, or start a new fight.

You smiled as you heard boots on the stairs minutes later and gave a soft smile to Steve and Bucky. “Mind helping me get up?”

Steve gripped and helped you up, and Bucky went to fuss over Heimdall.

“Thank you.” You leaned against him, getting used to standing for a moment. “So, what’s on the menu for tonight?” You asked, smiling at Bucky before glancing at Steve.

“Burgers, some steak.” He told you. “For starters.”

You nodded and thought for a moment before pecking his lips. “We’re good, right?”  

Steve nodded. “Yeah, we’re good.” He assured you.

You smiled in relief and nuzzled into his side as Bucky carried Heimdall. “Good.” You smiled, wrapping an arm around him.

“Love you.” He kissed your head before leading you outside.

“I love you.” You grinned back, looking forward to some fresh air. You smiled as you settled in the back, letting Bucky set Heimdall in your arms while he helped cook. “For someone who wanted to head back to the tower for a bit, you sure are attached to the little God.” You told Bucky playfully, happy that he was there.

“Yeah, turns out I just had to see the kid.” He shrugged. “Now you’re not gonna be able to get rid of me.” He patted your head with a smile.

You grinned at that. “Ha! We win.” You giggled, shushing Heimdall moments later as you’d startled him.

Bucky smiled and kissed your temple. “Thanks for letting me a part of his life.” He jogged over to where Steve was.

* * *

After dinner, you had Bucky and Steve watch over Heimdall while you insisted on helping clean up. Thor tried to get you to sit, but you were tired of sitting. “You had major surgery, as you said.” He pointed out.

“I can still do simple things, Thor. I’m not confined to our bed, chairs, and the couch.” You let him know.

He pouted slightly. “But…the surgery.” He wanted to carry you up to bed but you smacked at his arms lightly.

“I just want to help with dishes, then I’ll go relax. I promise.”

He sighed but nodded, going to clean outside.

“You can dry.” Steve playfully tossed a towel at you.

You chuckled, catching it. “This is going to be a very long healing process, Steve.” You sighed. “I’m gonna go insane.”

“Is there anything I can do?” He stood by the sink, doing the washing.

“Make time go by faster?” You joked. “Invent something to make this healing be over?” You smiled at him. “But, really, just be here to listen to me whine about it. I know that I’ll look back and it’ll all seem worth it, but during all this…it sucks.”

He nodded, kissing your head. “I’ll be here every step of the way.” He smiled. “You did all the hard work so it’s only fair I listen to every whine and complaint.”

You smiled at him. “How’d I get so lucky?”

He chuckled lightly. “I’m just here.” He shrugged. “To be honest I never knew about these types of relationships.”

“A lot of people hide them.” you glanced at him. “I did a lot of reading at first. It helped. However, there’s still a lot of stigma surrounding them, so people aren’t open with them.”

“I think Thor’s better at them than I am.” He chuckled.

You gave his arm a squeeze. “Hey, he’s been with me awhile now, and it’s been this way for most of it. You do pretty damn good for an old fart.” You joked.

“Thanks.” He laughed. “If Thor wasn’t so good with it, I’d probably be frustrated.”

“When I’m healed, and Heimdall is older it’ll be easier to get into a pattern, or come up with a schedule.” You told him, drying dishes as he passed them to you.

“It’s okay, Heimdall is priority, no matter what.” He nodded. “If that means less attention for me, I’m fine.” He drained the sink.

“Once I’m healed, I’d like to do date nights. Maybe bring him to the zoo, walking around the park, simple stuff.” You told him.

“That sounds nice.” He nodded, leaning against the counter.

You smiled, watching him once you were done. “i can’t wait until we can all bring him to see Christmas lights!”

“Awe that’s gonna be cute.” He grinned. “His first Christmas.” He smiled at you. “Our first Christmas.”

Hearing him saw it like that, you lit up. You nearly slipped and mentioned Tony, and you making him promise no tiny Iron Man suit, but thought better of it. “I can’t wait.”

“Me either. Wanna watch a movie?” He checked the time.

“I’d like that. As long as I get to sit between you and Thor.” You chuckled.

He nodded, hoping it could be the two of you but he’d settle for Thor. “Guess we should invite Buck too.”

You smirked. “Promise him baby cuddles.”

Steve nodded. “I’ll um go set up the living room.” He kissed your head.

“I’ll get the other two.” You smiled. “Hey, Steve?” You asked as he reached the door. “Can I sleep in your room tonight?” You saw the relief in his face as he nodded.

He went to set up the movie, going to find Thor and Bucky after. You sat in the middle of the couch, Heimdall on your chest, and your feet propped up. When the men came in, you smiled at them.

Bucky sat on the floor while your men sat on either side of you. Heimdall stretched slightly, making you smile. “Want me to hold him?” He offered, wanting to give you a chance to soak in time with Steve and Bucky.

“Sure.” You held him carefully before passing him over.

Once he was settled, you leaned against Steve, putting your legs on Tho’s.r. You felt Steve put an arm around you and smiled.

Thor didn’t last long, his snores filling the room half an hour later. “Good thing I’m sleeping in your room tonight.” You chuckled, glancing at Steve.

Steve chuckled as well. “It’s probably the traveling.”

“Probably.” You agreed. “He goes back for a day in three days. I might tell him to stay in Asgard for the night. Give him a peaceful night’s sleep.”

Steve nodded. “Good plan.” He rested his head on your shoulder, snickering as Heimdall spit up on Bucky.

“Awe, little man. Gross. Here. Go see Daddy.” Bucky groaned, passing Heimdall back to Steve.

Steve blushed as Bucky called him that but took Heimdall, wiping his mouth gently. “Don’t worry, I’d spit up on Bucky too.”

Bucky shot him a look. “You’ve thrown up on me.” He reminded his friend.

“Point exactly.” Steve stuck his tongue out at him while rocking Heimdall.

You couldn’t help but smile lovingly, watching him with the newborn. “You’re a natural.”

Steve chuckled. “Which is weird, I’ve never held a kid before this one.”

“It’s true.” Bucky nodded.

“Hence you being a natural. You’ve had no practice, but you seem like you have.” You kissed his cheek. “Buck, you want me to pause this so you can clean up?

“Nah, you don’t have to pause it. I might head to bed actually, I have a training tomorrow.” He stood.

You smiled at him as he stood. “Alright. Sleep well, Bucky.” You told him.

“You guys too.” He kissed your head then Heimdall’s, then Steve’s.

Steve laughed and tossed a pillow at him. “Night.” Steve chuckled, smiling at Heimdall, and then you. “Never thought I’d have this, doll.”

“Well, you do.” You smiled up at him. “And you’re perfect for the job.” You leaned up and kissed him softly.

“You’re right. It’s gonna be a long healing process.” He teased you, making you chuckle.

You winked. “Good thing I have good company.”

Steve nodded. “At least once you’re healed, you’re set for awhile.” He pointed out. “I can’t see you wanting another soon.” He almost blushed.

You nodded. “Probably not soon, but future yes.” You nudged him before looking down at Heimdall.

He felt his cheeks heat up as he thought about what Bucky had said about him being next or something. “It’ll be an adventure, that’s for sure.”

You giggled. “How about we take him up to bed?” You suggested, wanting as much time to cuddle with Steve as possible.

He still held Heimdall as he nodded and stood. “You want help?” He offered his hand.

Shaking your head, you pointed to Thor. “Gonna wake him up and let him know I’m getting Captain snuggles tonight.” You grinned.

Steve smiled as that, nodding as he went upstairs to the nursery.

“Hm?” Thor shook awake.

Giggling, you ran your fingers through his hair. “Get to bed, babe.” you smiled. “I’m sleeping in Steve’s room tonight.”

He pouted sleepily but nodded, following you upstairs with a yawn. “If you are certain, little one.” He said once you’d reached the top.

“I am. Get some sleep, and I will see you in the morning.” You pecked his lips.

He hugged you gently before watching you retreat to Steve’s room. Once the door clicked shut, he slipped into the room you shared with him and shut the door quietly behind him. He went about getting undressed for bed.

Steve stepped in the room moments later with the baby monitor, smiling as he saw you getting comfortable. It was a process, but you managed decently. You were thankful for the team that had worked with you, as you were fearing the aftermath of a c-section would be much worse.

Steve got ready for bed rather quickly before pulling the covers back. He was a little nervous, it being the first night since Heimdall that he’s slept next to you.

“In good news- I won’t be tossing and turning.” You smiled softly. “I sleep somewhat propped up for when I need to get up to feed him.”

“Do I need to keep my hands to myself?” He looked at you worriedly.

You shook your head. “Just avoid my lower stomach. It’s tender. Why don’t you use my thigh as a pillow?” You suggested with a smile.

He smiled back, maneuvering so he could do that, hugging your lower thigh. You gently ran your finger tips through his hair, smiling as he closed his eyes.

* * *


End file.
